


Purson tìm kiếm bạch không cưỡi mã hoàng tử

by Mikotohanna



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotohanna/pseuds/Mikotohanna
Summary: Quá khứ lúc hội thánh đi thanh tẩy tà giáo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo đuỹ vy t up đây cho m đọc nè :))  
> T chưa check lỗi chính tả đâu :))) sorry  
> Còn dài nên t tách ra làm hai phần

Cuộc thanh trừng của giáo hội.

Một trong những cuộc tấn công mạnh nhất mà họ đã khơi màu nhằm để xoá bỏ mọi tà giáo và hướng nhân loại quay về thờ phụng một vị chúa duy nhất, Chúa Angela.

Adam nhận xét rằng ngay cả bản thân anh cũng gặp không ít khó khăn. Tuy nhiên may mắn thay bản thân anh được tôn thờ là con quỷ của nhục dục và tình yêu , một bản năng thữ sự rất khó xoá bỏ. Đó là lý do anh vẫn có thể trụ tốt sau đợt thanh trừng. Một phần khác cũng nhờ có tình báo mà Adam đã kịp ra lệnh cho các tính đồ tạm dừng hoạt động và bản thân anh cũng thẳng tay chém bịt đầu mối tất cả các tính đồ bị bắt .  
Nghe có vẻ tàn nhẫn nhưng để sống sót thì đó cũng là một cái giá phải trả.  
Để xây dựng một giáo phái ở nhân giới không phải là chuyện dễ dàng. Thực chất không nhất thiết con quỷ nào cũng phải có một giáo phái, chúng có thể sống mà không cần. Nhưng cái lợi của giáo phái chính là nguồn cung cấp dễ dàng cho loài quỷ và chưa kể cũng là một cách tốt nếu muốn làm chủ một khu vực trên nhân giới.  
Với quỷ giới bị chia ra chỉ cho hai nhà chính là Luciana và Lastine , những con quỷ khác không muốn đứng dưới bọn họ có thể đổ lên nhân giới .  
Adam không có ý định lật đổ Luci nên có một vương quốc nhỏ để trị vì và nguồn cung linh hồn phụ cũng không tệ. Tính ra thì anh vừa nắm trùm khu vực của lũ quỷ toilet vừa có một lượng tín đồ lớn trên nhân giới Adam cũng là một trong những con quỷ có quyền thế không thua kém ai .  
Quay về với chuyện thanh trừng, Adam thật sự cảm thấy hơi thương tiếc cho những đồng loại bị xoá sổ khỏi nhân giới. Trong một lần anh thậm chí còn đồng ý đón nhận Paimon vào làm việc đồng loại thì giúp nhau lúc khốn đốn kia mà, một phần vì cậu ta cuồng Luci quá nhìn cũng vui vui.

Trong lúc cuộc thanh trừng diễn ra, Adam hoàn toàn ẩn dật khỏi nhân giới, có phần nhàm chán thật đấy . Đáng lý theo quy trình anh có thể dành thời gian đào tạo Paimon nhưnh cậu ta thật sự giỏi quá nên chả cần. Cuối cùng Adam đành quay về với hình ảnh ông chú vui vẻ mà ngồi coi Luci vs Kuu câu cá.

"Với cơ ngơi nhiều vậy chú không tính có con thừa kế ư?" Kuu từng đặt câu hỏi.  
"Uầy , con chú nhan nhản khắp nơi rồi cháu ạ, chỉ thua... không! Hình như chú đạt kỷ lục vượt qua Lạc Long Quân rồi"  
"Nhưng chẳng đứa nào chú chính thức dắt về điền vô gia phả cả chú Adam ạ"  
"Ừ" Adam hờ hững nhìn lên bầu trời. Ở quỷ giới bầu trời lúc nào cũng có màu đỏ như hoàn hôn, vào ban đêm thì sẽ chuyển sang màu đậm hơn như màu của máu .  
"Chú không sợ nếu có gì xảy ra... ai sẽ thừa kế?"  
"Ây dà Kuu à, đời là phù du. Quang điểm của chú là thứ nhất : chú không dễ chết đâu, thứ hai : nếu xui xẻo chú có ặc thì thôi. Ai thích thì cứ nhào vô giành"  
Kuu nhíu mày.  
"Hehe, chú biết là nhóc với bố nhóc sẽ không để thằng ất ơ ngu ngốc nào giành đâu . Đúng không"  
"Vâng, nếu họ muốn thừa hưởng họ phải chứng tỏ thực lực bản thân."  
"Cơ mà, hứa với chú là dừng để Eva hưởng. Hứa đi! Chú thà nhườn hết cho Nikki còn hơn"  
"Chú vẫn ghét mẹ như ngày nào"  
"Tất nhiên! Chú mà biết con đàn bà đó hưởng gia tài của chú thì chú sẽ đội mồ dậy bóp cổ ả"  
Kuu khỏ nhẹ vào vai Adam.  
"Khônh được nói xấu má"  
"Ui cha" Adam giả vờ như anh bị đánh đau lắm.  
"Lilith thì sao? Chẳng phải chú yêu cô ta lắm ư?"  
Adam im lặng, anh nhìn ra xa.  
"Chú không biết nữa, cô ấy ... nếu chú chết... chú sợ rằng cô ấy cũng sẽ theo chú"  
Kuu nhận ra Adam không hề nói giỡn, anh ta thật lòng tin vào điều đó.  
Cô bé tự hỏi liệu mẹ cô có tình nguyện làm điều như thế với cha. Dù cô cũng không ghét gì mẹ nhưng xét về tính cách của bà cô e rằng chuyện đó khó thể xảy ra.  
Trog một thoán cô thầm ghen tị với mối quang hệ của Adam và Lilith.

"Vậy chừng nào chú mới lên nhân giới hoạt động lại?"  
"Chắc sớm thôi cháu ạ, nghe tình báo rằng mọi thứ đang dần êm rồi"  
"Liệu cái anh chàng Paul đó có định xây dựng lại trên đó không?" Kuu băng khoăn.  
"Chắc là không!" Adam khẳng định "nhìn ổng hạnh phúc Moe moe Kyuu trứng ốp lết cho ngài Luci thế kia thì còn lâu "  
Kuu nhăn mặt, nhớ lại hình ảnh đó làm cô đau cả bụng.

Bố cô quá lịch sự, thấy paul vui vẻ đến vậy nên ông cũng không bắt Paul dừng.  
"Dù sao cũng đâu có ảnh hưởng gì" Luci nói với Eva trông khi bà thì nhìn chồng đầy trách móc.  
\-------  
Apex có thể sẽ cười trước tin tức tên Paimon bị xoá sổ khỏi nhân giới . Tuy nhiên chính bản thân hắn cũng bị quần không kém. Gần như 90% giáo phái của hắn bị càn quét. Hắn đành ngậm bồ hòn làm ngọt mà nằm im lặng .  
Cứ từ từ sau khi giáo hội dịu lại hắn cứ chậm mà chắc thu thập và mở rộng trở lại. Mất tận gần một thế kỷ để hắn hồi lại mọi thứ mà hắn mất.  
Hắn quay về với mục đích chiếm Kald như ban đầu.  
Kald không phải là vương quốc giàu tài nguyên gì. Đối với Apex hắn chỉ thích khích cho đi đánh không màn lý do. Tuy nhiên bởi vì tên Paimon chết tiệt ấy mà giờ hắn có lý do để thực sự tấn công Kald.  
"Giờ thì, đã đến lúc ta trả thù rồi"  
\-------  
Quá khứ  
Kald khá xa với thuộc địa của Apex nên đó cũng là nơi cuối cùng Apex nghĩ đến để tấn công.  
Uống trên chiến thắng , máu và linh hồn của những kẻ ngã xuống. Apex dần trở nên tham lam hơn. Hắn quyết định sẽ kích cho vua của vương quốc hắn tiến lên phía Bắc.  
Những lời nói mật ngọt dụ dỗ của kẻ mà họ tôn là thần.  
Con người đánh nhau với con ngừoi, bản thân Apex chỉ tham gia nếu bên hắn có biểu hiện thua. Tin vào thực lực của quân lính đất nước hắn. Apex chỉ nhắm đến những thế lực giống bản thân ở phía bắc.  
Ở nơi nào chẳng có tín ngưỡng, thần thật sự không bao giờ trực tiếp nhún tay vào việc của loài người. Họ chỉ có thể đưa ra chỉ dẫn hoặc giúp gián tiếp. Chúng có thể là những cản trở phiền phức nên Apex luôn đến trước để xử lý.

Ở ngay biên giới Kold được phân cáchh bởi dòng sông. Apex có thể ngửi thấy mùi của đồng loại.  
Một con quỷ.  
Nhưng nó trông thật yếu đuối. Rõ ràng nó không phải thứ mà Apex nhắm đến. Nhưng cũng chẳng hại gì nếu vui đùa một chút. Apex liếm môi cảm thấy kích thích khi nghĩ đến cảnh sinh vật đó nằm khuỵ dưới chân hắn đầy run rẩy.

Con quỷ nhỏ ấy vẫn chưa nhận ra sự hiện diện của Apex. Cậu ta vẫn vui vẻ đãi vàng dưới sông và trò chuyện với con gấu kế bên.

Xoẹt.

Tiếng xé gió , mũi thương nhọn hoắt lao đến. Trong chớp mắt sượt qua mật của con quỷ kia. Thật may mắn là bản năng của nó nhanh nhạy phải ứng trước khi ý thức khịp nhận ra.  
Con gấu nhỏm dậy đầy cảnh giác.

"Ai đấy?"  
"Hehe, ngươi khá hơn ta tưởng" Apex từ trên cao cưỡi một con ngựa bay đáp xuống. Trông hắn uy nghi ngạo nghễ hệt như một thiên sứ gián trần. Cây thương bay ngược về tay hắn.  
"Ngươi là ai?"  
"Apex! Thần chiến tranh! Hãy nhớ lấy điều đó nhóc con!"

"Purson, chạy thôi!"  
Con gấu kế bên nhận ra khoản cách giữ sức mạnh, nó tóm lấy purson đặt lên lưng mà bỏ chạy.

Tưởng chừng như đã chạy thoát thì trên bầu trời con ngựa bay xà xuống chặn đường lại. Con gấu thắng lại.  
"Hehe, đừng vội thế chứ, chúng ta chưa chào hỏi xong kia mà"  
"Ngươi muốn gì?" Purson nhìn hắn đầy cảnh giác.  
"Ta thích cái ánh mắt ấy! Đúng vậy, phải tỏ ra chút chống đối để rồi ta đập cho nó lụi tàn mới sướng chứ! Ah~ ah~" hắn rên lên đầy khích thích.  
"Chúng ta không còn đường chạy rồi... xin lỗi Nesti nhưng phải đánh thôi" Purson nói. 

Quá mạnh

Purson thoi thóp, cậu dùng thân mình bảo vệ Nesti khỏi nhát thương khiến cho nó cắm phập vào bụng.  
"Gah!" Purson hộc máu.

"Ha ha ha! Tuyệt! Tuyệt lắm! Cho ta nhìn cái biểu cảm đau đớn đó đi nào" Apex cười lớn, tận hưởng khoản khắc.

"Chết tiệt..." Purson từ chối nằm xuống dưới chân hắn. Dù bị trọng thương cậu vẫn cố gắng đứng.  
"Hô ! Vậy thì để ta chặt cái chân đi nhá~" Apex giơ ngọn thương chém ngang.  
Xoẹt  
Purson cố né nhưng tốc độ bị chậm đi, vết cắt không cắt đứt chân cậu mà vẫn còn vương lại lớp da mỏng manh làm cầu nối gắn cậu và đôi chân.  
Oạch  
Purson ngã xuống, mắt cậu mờ đi vì đau và máu dính vào.  
Mình sẽ chết ở đây mất.  
Purson sợ hãi.  
Nesti sẽ chết mất.  
Ydmir sẽ chết mất.  
Hai người bạn đồng hành của Purson cũng bị trọng thương nằm đó.  
Tuyệt vọng.  
Sợ hãi.  
"Cứu..."  
Purson thều thào.  
"Không ai tới đâu nhóc" Apex từ từ tiến lại. Hắn tự nhủ hay là chậm rãi tra tấn thằng nhóc trước rồi hẳn giết nó.

"Nói tạm biệt với con gấu và rắn của mày đi nhé"  
Cách tốt nhất để hành hạ là giết bạn đồng hành của nó trước.

Nhưng trước khi mũi thương kịp đâm vào đầu gấu Nesti nó đã bị chặn lại.

Một con lạc đà?!

Con lạc đà to lớn tựa như một con quái. Hàm răng nó ngận chặt lấy mũi thương. Apex không thể đâm được. Hắn nhanh chóng rút lại.

"Đã xâm phạm vương quốc ta còn gây ồn ào"  
Trên lưng con lạc đà là một chàng trai trẻ đẹp với mái tóc trắng dài, cặp sừng chứng tỏ anh ta là quỷ. Bên hông thú cưỡi là ba cái đầu .  
Không thể nhằm lẫn được đấy chính là Paimon.  
"Hô hô, ta chỉ đang đùa vui với món đồ chơi mới kiếm được thôi. Xếp hàng đi hoàng tử ngươi sẽ là người tiếp theo đó" Apex nói.

Paimon vẫn ngồi trên lưng lạc đà, anh ta nhìn xuống apex đầy cao ngạo. Apex ghét thế, hắn cũng nhanh chóng gọi tuấn mã và leo lên.  
"Lũ ruồi nhặn không biết vị trí" Paimon nói.  
"Này này ta có phải là Beezebub đâu" Apex cười.  
Paimon rút trong túi ra một chiếc kèn.  
"Hửm?" Apex ngạc nhiên.  
"Thứ như ngươi ta không cần phải dùng gươm hay giáo. Chỉ cần cây kèn này và người bạn đồng hành là đủ" Paimon nói, giọng anh ta thật êm dịu .  
"Ngươi..." Apex tức giận, đứng trước thần chiến tranh như hắn mà dám chỉ dùng một cây kèn với con lạc đà thì khác gì sự sỉ nhục.  
Chưa kể vẻ điềm tỉnh của Paimon làm Apex ghét. Hắn muốn chà đạp khuôn mặt điển trai ấy.

"Rồi ta sẽ khiến ngươi liếm chân ta" Apex tuyên bố và thúc ngựa lao đến.

"Ta ghét những trò đánh nhau vô bổ, nói nghe xem Apex của phía Tây Nam. Ngươi có thích âm nhạc không? "  
Vừa nói xong Paimon liền chơi một bản nhạc bằng cây kèn của anh.

Apex nằm dưới mặt đất, nhìn nửa thân dưới của mình bị nhai ngấu nghiến bởi con lạc đà.  
"Mi... mi... ta sẽ bắt mi trả giá"

Con lạc đà khạc bộ lòng của hắn ra.  
"Dở quá hả?" Paimon vỗ vỗ thú cưỡi.  
Con lạc đà gật đầu.

Con ngựa ủa Apex dùng chút sức lực còn lại của nó mà gắp chủ chạy đi.

Paimon lúc này mới quay sang nhìn Purson đang nằm bất tỉnh. Anh bước xuống lạc đà tiến lại gần và đặt Purson nằm trên đầu gối anh.  
"Em trai ta" Paimon vuốt tóc Purson "thật yếu đuối" anh ra hiệu cho con lạc đà tiến lại. Nó liếm liếm những vết thương của Purson. Tuy không hoàn toàn chữa hết nhưng nước bọt của nó giúp hồi phục một chút đủ để Purson và bạn đồng hành của nó sống sót.

Purson trở mình rên rỉ.

"Nào nào" Paimon xoa đầu nó .  
Purson có vẻ dịu lại, trong vô thức cậu đưa đầu áp vào tay Paimon hơn.  
"Ta có thể thấy được tiền đồ của ngươi,ngươi có tiềm năng trở nên lớn lao vì thế ráng mà sống sót nhé em trai ta"

\----------  
Purson bừng tỉnh, vì một lý do nào đó anh bỗng mơ về bóng hình của người đó. Giọng nói dịu dàng ấm ấp và bàn tay chạm vào tóc anh.

Trên chiếc giường rộng lớn lạnh lẻo Purson rùng mình. Anh liền bỏ việc ngủ mà thay đồ. 

Đã tới lúc xuống quỷ giới thăm Pauling rồi. Biết đâu hôm nay làm nũng thành công sẽ được xoa đâfu thì sao.

Nghĩ vậy Purson mỉm cười.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cũng chưa check lỗi chính tả

Misha dẫn Ryn tham quang và giới thiệu nhà kín.

"Đây là nơi rất quang trọng của Purson"

Ryn nhìn quanh, nhà kín chỉ trồng đúng một loại cây duy nhất là dưa hấu.

"Tại sao lại dưa hấu?"  
"Vì hắn thích" Misha thản nhiên đáp "khí hậu ở Kald không thích hợp để trồng dưa hấu ngoài thiên nhiên. Nên nhà kín này là một trong những khu vực quang trọng nhất đó. Có mệnh hệ gì Purson lại dỗi cho"

\------

Một ngày bình thường ở Kald. 

Purson có thể ngửi thấy cái mùi thối của tên khốn ấy từ tít đằng xa. Để đỡ phiền toái dính đến nơi đông dân cư nên hôm nay Purson đặc biệt cố tình ra dòng sông biên giới nằm chờ.

Cậu tự nhủ hay là tiện thể đãi vàng tí cho nó hoài niệm.

\----------

Từ trên cao Apex có thể thấy Purson chỉ có một mình. Thằng nhóc ngày nào giờ đã cao lớn , vẻ nghiêm nghị tươm tất của nócafng làm Apex thêm ham muốn.

Xoẹt

Vẫn như xưa , màn chào hỏi bằng nhát thương phóng đến.

Purson đang nằm nhắm mắt run đùi giật mình. Anh ta bật dậy né .

"Hô~ ngươi cũng khá hơn xưa rồi đấy mèo con" Apex ngạo nghễ đáp xuống.

"Ah, khuôn mặt thân quen" Purson lầm bầm. Như nhớ ra bản thân cần diễn kịch cậu liền nhanh chóng đổi biểu cảm. Tai cụp xuống đứng khom người tạo cảm giác bản thân nhỏ bé. "Apex... ngươi... đã trở lại..."

"Đúng! Lần này không còn ai có thể cứu ngươi đâu mèo con" Apex tự mãn.

"Ôi không..." Purson tự nhủ như thế có hơi bị lố không " Dù sao thì lãnh địa này cũng là của ta! Purson . Ta sẽ không để ngưoi chiếm đâu" Bằng chất giọng vừa tỏ vẻ gan dạ nhưng cũng hơi run sợ Purson tự phục bản thân.

Xong chuyện này hay là thử đi làm diễn viên nhỉ.

Trong lúc đang tự thán phục bản thân mũi thương cắm vào bụng Purson.

Có vẻ như cậu hơi bị lơ là rồi. Dù sao thì ngừoi ta cũng là Thần chiến tranh kia mà.

"Nước đi này tui đi lộn ròi, cho tui đi lại điiiiii" Purson tự nhủ.

Kế hoạch ban đầu là không để bị thươnh quá nặng. Để cho Apex chọt chọt tí để hắn tưởng mình hơn cấp mà chủ quang.

Nhưng đồng thời Purson cũng nuôi một hy vọng nhỏ nhoi.

Nếu Apex quay lại liệu người ấy có quay lại không?

Nesti đã bảo rằng đây là ý tưởng rất ngu nhưng Purson vẫn quyết định làm.

Cậu sẽ giả vờ bị trọng thương như năm xưa.

"Tin ta đi Nesti, trong cuốn sách ta đọc. Cái viễn cảnh người thương quay về cứu này gặp hoài ý mà"  
"Chúng chỉ là tiểu thuyết thôi" Nesti ngao ngán.

Nhưng giờ đây ăn ngay một cú đâm mạnh thế này đúng là có hơi quá. Purson có thể thấy bộ đồ lòng bị lòi ra ở phía sau lưng.

"Apex...." Purson nắm lấy cây thương ngăn cho nó khôngn đâm sâu thêm.

Cái này thì anh có phần rên rỉ thiệt .

Ngước lên nhìn Apex, Purson cố vặn ra biểu cảm đau đớn nhất có thể.

Thịch

Tim Apex đánh nhịp.

Đây đúng là thứ mà hắn luôn thèm khát.  
Sự đau khổ của kẻ khác.  
"Ôi mèo con... ngươi còn hy vọng gì? Hay là thế này. Sao ngươi không đầuu hàng và giao Kald lại cho ta hm? Ta hứu sẽ chăm sóc ngươi chu đáo"  
Apex giương tay ra .

Nhưng Purson không quang tâm, đôi mắt cậu đảo xung quanh như để tìm kiếm .

"Hâhhahahahah! Thảm hại thảm hại. Ngươi còn chờ hắn sao? Này, đừng quên là hắn đã bị tống đi rồi. Suy cho cùng tao là kẻ sống sót. Hắn đã thấy bại. Thua cuộc. Thảm hại"

Cái tiếng của Apex đang càng trở nên nhói tai.

Purson quay lại nhìn , đôi đồng tử đen của cậu giãn to ra chiếm gần hết phần mắt màu tím. Apex có thể nhìn thấy hình bóng hắn trong con ngươi đen láy đó.

"Aw, mèo con đừng khóc..."

Pặc

Apex bị đạp văng ra.

Purson điềm tĩnh đứng dậy trongg chớp nhoán anh rút cây thương ra và ném vào Apex.

Apex phản xạ đạp hất vũ khí của mình, trog lúc hắn còn bận che chắn khỏi cây thương Purson đã áp sát 

Roẹt

Trong một thoán Purson đã cắn vào cổ Apex và với hành động dứt khoác xé toạc cổ họng của hắn.

"Hmm" Purson nhai mẫu thịt trong miệng "ngươi bị ngu hả? Khi đồng tử của mèo giãn ra là khi chúng chuẩn bị tấn công đấy" 

Phụt

Purson nhổ miếng thịt.

"Đéo phải là để làm trò con bò xin thương hại đâu"

"Kah..."

Cổ họng chảy máu xối xả, Apex đứng dậy đưa tay chặn lại. Hắn dùng năng lực để hồi phục vết thương lớn đó.  
"Mày... mày chỉ giả vờ"

"Ừ" Purson gật đầu "ta còn tính chìu mày thêm tí nhưng cái giọng mày eo éo khó chịu quá"

"Tốt thôi, con mồi mà bị hạ dễ quá cũng chẳng có gì vui" 

Cả hai đứng thẳng nhìn đối diện nhau.

\------------  
Ryn được giao quảng lý vườn nhà kín, cô cũng thích thú với việc chăm sóc và theo dõi cây cối.  
Nesti từng nhận xét cái sở thích như người già vậy đó.

Nesti đúng là kỳ cục.  
\------------  
"Thằng lồn! Cút về đi"

Nói rồi Purson đá Apex rớt xuống sông.

Từ trong rừng Nesti xuất hiện, cả người nó cũng dính đầy máu.

"Thế nào rồi?" Purson quay sang hỏi.  
"Hừm, cũng mém có thịt ngựa xơi nhưng nó chạy rồi"  
"Tiếc nhỉ"

Purson chậc lưỡi, cậu leo lên lưng Nesti và trở về.  
\---------  
"Pauling~"  
Purson để nguyên bộ dạng tả tơi chạy đến bên ngừoi yêu.  
"Tránh ra ngươi dơ quá!"  
Paul chặn Purson lại.  
"Bị gì vậy?"

"Uh huh~ Pauling~ nay Apex đến, nó ăn hiếp anh. Anh đau quá"

Paul nhìn Purson rồi khỏ lên đầu hắn.  
"Ouch! "  
"Ngươi bị như thế này là do cố tình để vậy. Ngu thì ráng chịu!"  
"Ủa lộ rùi hả? Teehee~"

Paul thở dài, cậu ngồi lên chiếc ghế dài gần đó rồi vỗ vỗ tay lên đùi ra hiệu.  
Mắt Purson sáng lên anh ta nhảy ton tót lại và gối đầu lên.   
Paul rút chiếc khăn mùi xoa trong túi ra lau cái mặt lấm lem, do Purson cũng đã tự hồi phục kha khá nên khôngn thể biết được máu trên mặt hắn là của chính hắn hay Apex.

Rồi bất chợt Paul đưa tay vuốt đầu Purson. Một cảm giác yên bình ấm áp tràn vào làm Purson dần cảm thấy buồn ngủ dù vài phút trước cậu đang rất tỉnh táo.

"Oáp" Purson ngáp để lộ bộ răng nanh nhọn hoắt.  
"Con mèo ngốc của ta" Paul nói, giọng dịu dàng.  
"Hì hì" Purson cười và dụi vào bàn tay của Paul.  
"Ta cảm thấy bản thân có hơi quay vào ô mất lượt khi đồng ý ngươi" Paul nói.  
"Không không Pauling , em quay vào ô độc đắc mới có anh đó" Purson cười rồi giọng dịu dần cậu chìm vào giấc ngủ.

Paul cho Pur cảm giác nhớ về người đó.

Bình thường đánh nhau xong Purson có thể tự về nhà và liếm vết thương rồi ngủ. Cuộc đời hắn đã luôn như vậy và nếu cần hắn có thể liếm cho Nesti luôn. 

Nhưng kể từ lúc có Paul hắn cảm thấy bản thân đúng nghĩ bị thuần hoá thành con mèo nhà. Dù biết vậy nhưng Purson chẳng buồn dừng lại. Hắn thậm chí càng trở thành một con mèo nhà cỡ bự hơn.

Hắn thích được chạy về nơi có Paul. Nghe cậu ta càm ràm. Được cậu ta xoa dịu sau mỗi trận đánh.

À mà cũng lâu rồi Purson không đánh nhau hăng vậy. Paul đã nghiễm nhiên trở thành đồng bọn để anh xả cơn thèm nhưng chưa bao giờ anh thực sự đánh vì ghét cả.

Tất nhiên Purson cũng vui vẻ đón nhận mấy cú đâm của Paul hơn là của Apex.

Đồng thời nhớ lại cái lời mời gớm ghiếc kia Purson lại khó chịu. Cái người gì đâu mà có cái giọng khó nghe hết sức.

"Em biết không" Purson nói giọng đầy ngái ngủ "Nếu em là người mở lời kêu anh quỳ xuống gọi em là chủ thì anh sẽ không ngần ngại đâu"

"Ngươi vốn dĩ đã là con mèo của ta rồi mà" Paul mỉm cười.

End


End file.
